


They Wanted Vengeance

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: joss100, Dark, Destruction, Episode: s01e22 Grave, F/M, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-19
Updated: 2006-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They poured into the one</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Wanted Vengeance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Joss100 prompt "Vengeance"

They poured into the one, the one whose heart was full of vengeance. They'd been watching her, and the other one, for quite a while, waiting for one to become ready. And now, one finally had.

She had opened herself up to them, wanted to hurt more than she wanted to protect and save. Her soul was finally theirs, and they would use it to spread chaos and destruction and everything that they wanted.

She was moments away from her – their – vengeance, when suddenly she recoiled from them.

They did not understand – why was this one so important that it could loosen their hold? Why was the desire to protect him stronger than the desire to avenge her? Why was their grasp on the one slipping?


End file.
